


More Than a Feeling

by iamclem



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 6x10, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclem/pseuds/iamclem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang learns about the latest development in Rick and Michonne's relationship. Spoilers for 6x10: The New World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Feeling

"We should talk." 

Michonne and Rick say nothing, glaring stonily at the man in front of them. 

Jesus stares at both of them, his gaze wondering downwards a few times as if curious. "You guys don't wanna cover yourselves up first before you attack me?" 

Michonne and Rick just step closer, the tip of Michonne's katana coming to rest inches away from Jesus's neck.

Jesus blinks and sighs. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn y-" 

A shout comes from the other side of the door. "Dad? Who's in there?" 

Rick swears, his eyes flicking away from Jesus but his gun still trained on him steadily. "Carl, don't come in here!" 

Carl enters the room and several things happen at once: 

Michonne lunges for the blanket strewn across the bed with her free hand. Rick attempts to grab the same blanket but is forced to settle for a pillow. And Jesus raises his eyebrows, a small smirk coming across his face. 

Carl does a double take. "Who is — _Michonne?_ What — Oh God." He covers his good eye and faces the wall, his entire face turning a violent shade of red. He jerks towards the door almost subconsciously but stops himself, raising his gun in Jesus's direction and refusing to look at Michonne and his father. 

_Christ._ Rick clears his throat and decides to save this awkward, _awkward_ conversation for a better time. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

-

After their brief confrontation with Jesus ends with them tying him back up, Michonne and Rick dress themselves quickly as Carl watches Jesus in the hallway. 

Rick clears his throat. "So, uh-" 

"Not how you pictured that going?" Michonne asks. 

"Not exactly."

-

Jesus is brought back to Denise and Daryl. Daryl rubs the bump on the back of his head and bares his teeth at Jesus, who shrugs somewhat apologetically. 

Daryl raises a brow as he takes in Carl's refusal to look Michonne and Rick in the eye, Jesus's smug expression, and Rick and Michonne's disheveled appearance. "He interrupt somethin'?" 

Rick stares at him in silence. Daryl gets the hint and merely grunts in acknowledgement. 

-

Afterwards, Carl, Michonne, and Rick sit at the kitchen table. Carl's eye still twitches each time he so much as glances at either of them. 

"You guys could have told me," Carl mutters. 

"Well, the both of us didn't actually realize until yesterday." Michonne says. "Sometimes...it just happens."

"Yeah," Rick agrees. He reaches out a hand for her to hold. She takes it without hesitation. 

Carl looks at their tangled fingers and smiles. "I'm happy for you guys. Really. But...are you gonna be sharing a room now? Do we need to come up with a code or something so I don't have to see..." He cuts himself off, looking faintly green. 

They settle for a sock on the doorknob. 

-

By the next afternoon, practically the entire town has already heard not just about Jesus and the Hilltop but about Rick and Michonne's new romance. 

Carol cackles for a good few minutes after she hears from Daryl and goes to collect her winnings from the betting pool. She decides to bake some cookies for Rick and Michonne as a "thank you" gift later. 

-

"Carol won the bet," Maggie mentions to Glenn as they weed Alexandria's garden. 

"Dammit," Glenn muttered. "I knew I should have placed it a few months earlier."

Maggie pats his head comfortingly. 

-

"Truthfully," Eric says, "we thought you two were already together until you started hanging out with Je-" 

"Anyway," Aaron cuts in hastily upon seeing Rick's face begin to darken. "We wanted to formally extend a dinner invitation to you both. No one ever really takes us up on our offer of a double date, so there's no pressure."

"A double date plus Daryl," Eric amends. "We're still waiting for him and Carol to come around. I threw in two pairs of socks for _that_ betting pool." 

-

"Well, I'll be fucked!" Abraham shouts when Glenn tells them the news. "It's about goddamn time!" 

Rosita simply rolls her eyes and goes back to filing her nails. 

-

Michonne is standing at the wall when she hears someone approach her from behind. Sasha stands beside her and looks out at the miles of trees before them, the silence resting between them peacefully until she finally clears her throat. 

"It really did work out for you, huh."

Michonne quirks an eyebrow at the other woman, fighting down a smile. "I hear it's starting to work out for you, too." 

Sasha resolutely looks away, purposefully not allowing herself to glance at Abraham where he is working on repairing the wall a few feet away. "Aw, shut up." 

-

"Dude." Rick turns around and spots Tara walking his way from the porch of her and Denise's house. She holds up a fist without a word. 

Rick smiles, raising his own fist from the holster around his waist to bump against hers. 

-

Later that night, once everyone has eaten and both Judith and Carl have gone to sleep, Rick hesitates outside Michonne's door. 

"I never thanked you." 

Michonne leans against the door frame, a smile working it's way onto her face. "Shouldn't I be thanking you? Mints aren't exactly baking soda and spearmint, but they're something." 

"No, no, I meant..." _for taking care of my children like they were your own; for stopping me time and time again from making stupid mistakes; for making me feel sane when I felt like I was falling apart; for being the one person I can rely on to be there besides me and this family no matter what comes our way — whether it be cannibals or governors or claimers._

Rick blinks when he feels Michonne's fingers lace together with his own, the digits settling comfortably — naturally, even — within the grooves. He grins when she uses her grip to tug him into the room and towards the bed. 

-

A few seconds later, the door opens again. A hand hastily stuffs a polka dotted sock onto the doorknob and slams the door shut once more.

-

The next morning, Rick opens the door to his house to see Eugene waiting for him on the porch. Eugene opens his mouth to speak. 

Rick calmly closes the door and returns upstairs to Michonne.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting before this is Jossed on Sunday. 
> 
> I got the idea from myself haha I wrote a tumblr post about the reactions Team Family would have towards Richonne and immediately decided to write it at 12:30am. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a Walking Dead (TV) fic (though I have written multiple Telltale: Walking Dead Game fics), so I apologize if any characters sound off.


End file.
